


Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Johnlock mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Non-Graphic Smut, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent Mycroft Holmes, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Greg, Worried Greg Lestrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19607653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: FYI:Ellie Holmes ist Mycroft und Gregs Tochter und in diesem OS ca. 6 Jahre alt.Sally Havisham ist Ellies Live-In Nanny d.h. Sie Wohnt mit im selben Haus, mit eigener Wohnung im Erdgeschoss, und ist seit Ellies Geburt für sie da wenn Greg und Mycroft es nicht sein können.Teddy (Theodore) ist ihr drei Jahre älterer Cousin und somit der Sohn von John und Sherlock.( Ich habe meine OCs entworfen als es Rosie noch nicht gab und es wird sie in meinen Geschichten auch nicht geben.)





	Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> FYI:  
> Ellie Holmes ist Mycroft und Gregs Tochter und in diesem OS ca. 6 Jahre alt.  
> Sally Havisham ist Ellies Live-In Nanny d.h. Sie Wohnt mit im selben Haus, mit eigener Wohnung im Erdgeschoss, und ist seit Ellies Geburt für sie da wenn Greg und Mycroft es nicht sein können.  
> Teddy (Theodore) ist ihr drei Jahre älterer Cousin und somit der Sohn von John und Sherlock.
> 
> ( Ich habe meine OCs entworfen als es Rosie noch nicht gab und es wird sie in meinen Geschichten auch nicht geben.)

„Verstehst du nicht das ich Angst um dich habe, wenn du dich dort aufhältst?!“  
„Natürlich verstehe ich das, aber es gehört nun mal zu meinem Job dazu!“

So ging das schon eine ganze Weile, ich hörte ihre lauten Stimmen deutlich vom Wohnzimmer herüberschallen und ich traute mich nicht raus aus meinem Zimmer. So doll hatten sich Daddy und Pa schon lange nicht mehr gestritten.

„Du hast gesagt, du bildest einen Nachfolger aus, kann der das nicht übernehmen?!“  
„So weit ist er noch nicht!“  
„Natürlich ... Und jemand der nicht verheiratet ist und keine Familie hat?! Irgendwer?!  
man Mycroft es muss doch möglich sein, dass das auch jemand anderes machen kann!“

Jetzt war es ruhiger geworden, ich legte das Buch beiseite, mit dem ich versucht hatte, mich abzulenken und stand vom Bett auf.  
Ich ging zur Tür, lauschte noch einmal kurz, bis ich sie einen Spalt öffnete und guckte, ob die Luft rein war.

Ich konnte sie von meinem Zimmer aus, nicht sehen das war gut, denn dann konnten sie mich auch nicht sehen, hoffte ich. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zur Tür, erschreckte kurz als ein Aufbrausendes

„Genau deswegen erzähle ich dir so was nicht Gregory!“

Von meinem Dad kam, sah aber, dass sie immer noch nicht zusehen waren, und drückte vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter, zwängte mich durch den entstandenen Spalt und schloss sie ebenso vorsichtig.

Ich warf noch schnell einen Blick zurück und lief die Treppe hastig herunter.

Unten angekommen blickte ich noch einmal hoch und drückte zweimal kurz hintereinander auf Sallys Klingel.

Was machte ich, wenn sie nicht da war? Zurück nach oben wollte ich nicht, dachte ich mit Tränen in den Augen und stark auf meiner Lippe kauend.

Ich wollte gerade noch einmal auf die Klingel drücken, da öffnete sich die Tür zum Glück.

„Ellie! Was ist passiert?“ Kam es gleich von ihr und ich warf mich in ihre Arme und schluchzte auf. Sie nahm mich hoch, obwohl ich dafür eigentlich schon viel zu groß war und ging mit mir ein paar Schritte rein, damit sie die Tür schließen konnte, ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich ein zwei Tränchen verdrückte, und kuschelte mich an ihren Hals die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die mich umfing, beruhigte mich sofort.  
Ich schlang meine Beine um ihre Hüfte und so gingen wir in die Küche.

Dort angekommen löste ich meine Beine wieder und irgendwie schafften wir es das, Sally sich setzten konnte, ohne dass sie mich loslassen musste.  
Sie strich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und jetzt konnte ich auch auf ihre Frage antworten, „Daddy und Pa streiten sich ganz doll und da habe ich Angst bekommen und habe mich raus geschlichen“ Sally drückte mich fest und setzte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare, sodass ich mich noch enger an sie kuschelte „Och meine Kleine... weißt du Erwachsene streiten sich schon mal und manchmal müssen sie dabei auch laut werden“  
Ich seufzte tief „Ja aber Pa hat Daddy angeschrien ganz laut“ „und das hat dir Angst gemacht?“  
Ich nickte.

„Das kann ich verstehen, Liebling aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben,“  
„Aber so laut war Paps noch nie.“  
„Ja dann war er wahrscheinlich ganz doll wütend auf deinen Dad … Hm?“  
einen Augenblick lang saßen wir einfach nur da und sagten gar nichts, dann viel mir etwas ein, was meine Freundin Leigh mir heute in der Großen Pause erzählt hatte.  
Aber bevor ich Sally das fragen konnte, was mir gerade auf der Seele brannte, meinte sie „Was hältst du davon, wenn du schon mal ins Wohnzimmer vorgehst und ich uns einen schönen heißen Kakao mache? Allmählich wirst du nämlich ganz schön schwer Prinzessin...“

Ich nickte noch etwas niedergeschlagen „Okay“ Ich ging direkt zu dem großen gemütlichen Sofa wo ich mir gleich einige Kissen und Decken schnappte und mich einkuschelte fast wie eine Raupe in einem Kokon.  
Ich fühlte mich immer schlechter, was wenn meine Daddys sich nicht mehr lieb hatten, sowie Leighs Eltern und dann gar nicht mehr lieb zueinander waren und sich nur noch Streiten würden? Das wäre schrecklich.

Zum Glück kam Sally wieder bevor ich noch tiefer in diesen trüben Gedanken versinken konnte.  
Ich richtete mich auf, um die Tasse in Empfang zu nehmen, und Sally kuschelte sich zu mir, jetzt musste ich sie einfach fragen.  
„Sally? Meinst du Pa und Daddy haben sich nicht mehr lieb?  
Denn Leigh hat mir heute in der großen Pause erzählt das sich ihre Mummy und ihr Daddy ganz doll gestritten haben und sie sich deswegen nicht mehr lieb haben und deswegen darf sie ihren Daddy jetzt nur noch alle zwei Wochen am Wochenende sehen und bei ihnen zu Hause wohnen darf er auch nicht mehr.“  
Ohne einmal Luft zu holen, sprudelte alles aus mir heraus.

~*~ 

Die arme Kleine ist ja völlig durch den Wind, kein Wunder, das sie das so mitnimmt, wenn ihr Leigh heute von der Scheidung ihrer Eltern erzählt hat.  
Ich sah Ellie jetzt direkt in die Augen da, ich wollte das, sie wirklich versteht, was ich ihr jetzt sagte „Hör mal Schatz, ich kenne Leigh oder ihrer Eltern nicht aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Leighs Daddy nicht ausziehen musste, weil er sich einmal mit Leighs Mum gestritten hat“ 

„Die haben sich bestimmt jeden Tag ganz doll gestritten und das tun dein Dad und dein Pa doch nicht oder?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf“ „Siehst du? Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die beiden sich immer noch ganz doll lieb haben, denn alle Erwachsenen streiten sich mal“ Ich lächelte sie sanft an.

„Onkel John und Onkel Sherlock auch?“ Ich musste ein auflachen unterdrücken und nickte „Ja da bin ich mir ganz sicher, wenn du Teddy das nächste Mal siehst, kannst du ihn ja mal fragen“  
Ich nickte ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu und sie erwiderte es „Okay das mache ich.“

Ich seufzte innerlich, wie das wohl werden würde, wenn sie erst mal älter ist, ob sie sich dann auch noch so vertrauensvoll an mich wenden wird? Ich hoffte es sehr.

Wir tranken unseren Kakao aus und schauten uns Cinderella an.

Ich hatte die DVD gerade gestartet, da klingelte mein Telefon. „Na wer das wohl ist“ meinte ich zu Ellie. Ich streckte mich, um nach dem Ding zu angeln, und ging ran.  
„Hallo, Greg“  
„Hallo, Sally ist Ellie bei dir?“  
„Ja sie ist hier.“  
„Okay gut, dann komme ich sie jetzt holen.“  
„Warte mal Greg. Wir haben gerade mit Cinderella angefangen, ich bring sie dir dann hoch Okay?“  
ich hörte, wie er schmunzelte „Okay, dann bis nachher.“  
„Ja bis später.“

Dann legten wir gleichzeitig auf. Ellie sah mich fragend an „Das war dein Pa, er wollte nur wissen, ob du hier bist und dich eigentlich abholen.“  
„Dann streiten sie sich nicht mehr?“  
„Nein hörte sich nicht so an.“  
„Gut“ das u zog sie deutlich in die Länge und war sichtlich erleichtert. So konnten wir in aller Ruhe den Film genießen

Als Cinderella dann vorbei war und wir beide voll von Glücksgefühlen brachte ich sie wieder hoch.  
Wir umarmten uns zur Verabschiedung und mit den Worten „Ich muss noch kurz mit deinem Pa sprechen“ ging sie in ihr Zimmer.  
Ich fragte, ob Mycroft auch da sei, Greg meinte er, wäre in seinem Arbeitszimmer und hätte da noch was zu klären.  
Also erzählte ich Greg die Kurzfassung von dem, was Ellie mir zuvor erzählt hatte, und sagte ihm auch, dass ich am nächsten Tag versuchen würde etwas über die Scheidung von Leighs Eltern rauszubekommen einfach, um noch etwas Kontext zu haben, falls Ellie mich noch mal darauf ansprechen würde.  
Er sagte auch noch in groben Zügen, worum es bei ihrem Streit ging und meinte er und Mycroft würden auf jeden Fall auch noch mal mit Ellie sprechen.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich ging wieder zurück in meine Wohnung.

Mycroft hatte es währenddessen tatsächlich geschafft das diplomatische Treffen in einem nicht näher genannten Krisenherd auf einen „Kollegen “abzuwälzen.

Greg kommentierte das nur mit einem „Geht doch“ und einem seufzen.

Als sie sich später am Abend auf das Sofa gekuschelt hatten und sich von dem Primetime Fernsehen berieseln ließen, kam Mycroft, noch mal auf ihren Streit zu sprechen.  
„Greg ich möchte dir nicht immer solch ein Kummer bereiten aber auch solche Reisen gehören nun mal zu meinem Job dazu.“  
Greg seufzte tief. „Hon... Ich weiß das aber die Vorstellung das Du ...“  
Er brach ab und schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und den tiefen Falten auf seiner Stirn und der harte Zug um seinen Mund zeigten an, dass es keine angenehmen Gedanken waren.  
Mycroft zog ihn näher zu sich ran, so das Gregs Kopf jetzt auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Er umschloss ihn mit beiden Armen und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf.  
„Greg … Liebster, befasse dich nie mit dem, was wäre, wenn? Ja? Und sei froh das ich es so weit gebracht habe und ein Großteil der unangenehmen Termine nicht mehr selber wahrnehmen muss“  
Ich atmete tief ein und aus.  
„Denn ich bin jedes unglaublich erleichtert, wenn ich um ein persönliches Treffen herumkomme, denn nicht nur du hast Angst mich nicht wieder zu sehen, sondern auch ich habe Angst euch nicht wiederzusehen!“  
Natürlich das diese Außentermine für Mycroft genauso angsteinflößend waren, wie für mich das war mir irgendwie nicht in den Sinn gekommen. … 

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und suchte seinen Blick, er erwiderte diesen und senkte seinen Kopf ein Stück, ich reckte meinen Kopf noch ein bisschen und unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss.  
Als wir uns wieder gelöst hatten, behielten wir den Augenkontakt noch etwas bei „Ich liebe dich Mycroft und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren.“  
Mein Mann schluckte sichtbar gerührt „Ich liebe dich auch Gregory, es gibt nichts was mir mehr Angst macht als das ich dich und unsere Tochter nicht mehr wieder sehen könnte.“

Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder zu einem innigen Kuss, als sich unsere Lippen kurz trennten, stütze ich mich auf und drehte mich so, dass ich jetzt der Größere war, und setzte den Kuss fort.  
Und ich wusste nur eins, ich musste ihn jetzt spüren, wollte eins mit ihm werden.


End file.
